Blast From the Future
by retteb1
Summary: Simon is working on a time machine, but is startled when the Chipmunks from the new movie show up from it. Will he be able to fix it and send them back, or will he have to put up with the two Alvins arguing?
1. Chapter 1

_SLAM!_

"Ha! I could hit it four times that high!" Alvin boasted after Simon finally hit the ball. It had sailed for a few yards and then fallen to the ground.

"That would put it over the house, Alvin!" Simon walked over, handing Alvin the bat and taking the ball. He put the glove on, and pitched.

_WHACK! CRASH!_ The ball sailed up and crashed right into the window. Alvin flinched. "Not again!" he groaned.

Simon took a clipboard from the grass and marked something on it. "That's the third window you've broken this week, Alvin!"

"I know." Alvin took off his cap and wiped his forehead. "Dave's sopposed to be here any time now, too!"

"I'm going to work on my time machine-" Alvin cut Simon off.

"You're working on a time machine?" His eyes got that gleam in them that meant he was planning something. "Could I-"

"No." Simon knew his brother very well.

"-watch?" Alvin finished lamely.

"Yes, but _don't_ touch anything!" Simon went back toward his lab.

* * *

In the lab, Alvin was being perfectly good about not touching anything. Almost _too_ good. Simon kept a close eye on his mischievous brother as he adjusted the lever on the time machine.

"Fellas! I'm home!" Dave called. Simon rushed out to greet him. Alvin waited a moment to have a few moments before Dave discovered the windows. Dave had been gone on a business trip. Alvin sighed, finally going to face Dave. As he did, his hand brushed the lever on Simon's time machine, turning it on, but he had already left by the time it made the startup sounds.

The time machine grew even louder, omitting a bright light. The light focused on a particular spot and materialized into three regular chipmunks. One had a red hoodie with a yellow 'A' on it, one had a blue hoodie and glasses, and one had a green hoodie and was a little chubbier than the others.

"Where are we?" the one in the red hoodie with the yellow 'A' on it asked.

"I don't know, Alvin, but it actually looks sort of familiar," the one in blue with glasses answered. "Like from a dream, or a very old memory..."


	2. Chapter 2

Simon walked back into the room that contained his time machine, and was startled to find three tiny chipmunks right in front of the machine. One was wearing a red hooded sweatshirt with a yellow 'A' on it, sort of like Alvin's, and another was wearing black glasses with a blue hooded sweatshirt, sort of like his own. The third was wearing a green hooded sweatshirt, kind of like Theodore's, and was proportionally equal to Theodore. The one in blue spotted him first.

"Who are you?" it asked with a voice a little like his own, but not really.

"I'm Simon Seville," he answered. "What are your names?"

"_I'm_ Simon, this is Alvin-" the chipmunk in blue started.

"The awesomest one," the one the smaller Simon was indicating interrupted.

"And I'm Theodore," the one in green introduced himself.

Just then, Alvin walked in, and he saw Simon, apparently conversing with what appeared to be regular chipmunks. "Simon...?" he asked.

"What is it, Alvin?" Simon asked. The chipmunks on the table gasped at seeing Alvin and hearing his name. When Simon saw Alvin's apparent trouble finding something to say and the way he kept looking back at the chipmunks on the table, he understood.

"Alvin, these are-"

"We can introduce ourselves!" the Alvin on the table interrupted. "I'm Alvin, the greatest one," he boasted.

"I'm Simon, the smart one," the small Simon declared.

"And I'm Theodore," the smaller Theodore said.

"The hungry one," the tiny Alvin added with a snicker.

The larger Alvin's jaw dropped, not only at the prospect at having three normally-sized talking chipmunks, (they were different, because they were three feet tall,) but also because of their names.

"I can see a problem," Simon muttered almost to himself. "How will we distinguish between chipmunks?"

Alvin folded his arms. "Why don't we cal you Large Simon, me Large Alvin, and Theodore Large Theodore, and call Teeny, Tiny, and Puny down there Little Alvin, Little Simon, and Little Theodore?"

The smaller chipmunks also folded their arms, glaring up at the considerably larger Alvin. "Why not make it easier and just call you Giant Alvin, Towering Simon, and Big Fat Theodore?" the tiny Alvin shot back up at them. Theodore walked in just as his 'nickname' was being suggested. He raced back out, crying, not understanding that it wasn't his brother who had said that. Simon ran out to comfort him, shooting a killing glare at the small rodent.

"Didn't think he was that sensitive about his height," the small Alvin muttered, not having seen Theodore.

The smaller Simon folded his arms. "You do realize that we are all proportionally equal, don't you?" he asked, staring at his brother.

"How do you know that their Theodore isn't a fatso?" he challenged.

"Well, it just stands to reason, since both Alvins and Simons are proportionally equal, if you don't count tails," Simon replied, steaming. "You must, therefore, think I am too tall and Theodore is too fat."

They started to argue, just as the larger Simon was bringing the larger Theodore back in after calming him down. The younger brother looked confused when he heard his own voice, arguing with his brothers'. He looked beside him at Simon, and over at Alvin.

"Take that, ya big brain!"

"You parasitic slime!"

"You meany!" Theodore looked even more bewildered.

Alvin snatched the smaller Alvin before he could hurt his brothers, and Simon pulled Theodore over and grabbed Simon for the same reason. Theodore picked up his smaller double, curiously looking at him.

"Put me down! Let me go, or I'll bite your hand!" The larger Alvin took no notice, and the smaller Alvin made good his promise.

"Yow!" Alvin jumped, not letting go.

"It is pointless to try to use force, Alvin," the smaller Simon tried to reason. "They are obviously much bigger than we are, and could do whatever they wanted with little resistance."

"What-ever," the smaller Alvin said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you like cookies?" the larger Theodore asked.

"I love cookies!" the smaller one chirped.

Suddenly, a loud humming noise came from the time machine, and it started to shake. The larger Simon slapped his free hand to his forehead.

"Oh, no!" he groaned. "It must have accidentally gotten activated somehow!" He stared at Alvin, his brother, for an explanation.

"What?" the larger chipmunk asked innocently.

Something started to materialize in front of them. A man soon stood in front of them, a bewildered look on his face.

"Dave!" the smaller chipmunks all cried at once.

Just then, the taller Chipmunks' Dave ran in, having heard the commotion and his name being called by what he thought was his chipmunks. His jaw dropped at the sight of the strangers in his house. The other Dave's jaw dropped, too, at seeing three-foot-tall chipmunks.

"What is going on?" the taller Chipmunks' Dave asked.

"Simon was working on a time machine, and it must've... accidentally gotten turned on," the larger Alvin explained.

"Alvin.." the Dave he'd been talking to warned, putting his hands on his hips. "Could you excuse us?" he asked the visitors politely. The bigger Chipmunks had put the smaller ones down as soon as the materialization had begun. Alvin and Dave walked out of the room to talk.

The smaller Alvin gained a mischievous gleam in his eye. The larger Chipmunks had no idea what that would mean for them.


	3. Chapter 3

All of the Chipmunks, both large and small, followed their caretakers into the living room. The smaller Alvin jumped onto a chair and then onto a table and cleared his throat until he had everyone's attention.

"Because your music is so old-" he started.

"Our music isn't old! It's good!" the other Alvin interrupted.

"Prove it!" the smaller Alvin challenged.

"Okay! We will!" The larger Simon, Theodore, and Alvin got into a group with their Dave to decide which song to sing.

"Why not sing Witch Doctor?" Simon suggested. "It's a classic!"

"Yeah!" Theodore agreed.

"That's a great idea, fellas!" Dave said.

"Okay," Alvin grudgingly agreed. "Then we sing something good!"

They went back to the other Chipmunks.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that ....

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice  
And then the witch doctor, he game me this advice  
He said to ...

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

Now, you've been keeping love from me  
Just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out and found myself  
A guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
Oh, Baby ....

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang!" They sang the song the best that they ever had.

The smaller Chipmunks yawned.

"That was pitiful! You need more energy in the song!" Alvin gave the taller Chipmunks' Dave a page with the DJ's lines on it.

"Here. You be the DJ!" he demanded.

"DJ? There wasn't a DJ in the song! This song doesn't need a DJ!" Dave objected, but the small chipmunk ignored him.

" Yeah, in the place to be? Chipmunks on the M I C? Alvin, this is ridiculous!" Dave put down the piece of paper.

"Go on," Alvin urged, th tiny Chipmunks' tails waving expectantly.

"Witch Doctor... Everybody can they do it?" Dave read. "This needs backup singers," he reminded the newer Chipmunks.

"We can do it!" the taller Alvin declared, snatching lyrics.

"Can they do it?" they sang, perfect backups.

"Come on people let's get to it?" he continued reluctantly.

"Let's get to it!" the temporary backups continued.

"Come on, shake? Come on, roll? Hit the chipmunks?!" Dave read with great surprise.

"It's a... typo," the tiny Alvin explained. "It's supposed to be, 'Here's the Chipmunks here we go."

"Oh," Dave replied. "Here's the Chipmunks, here we go."

Then, the smaller Chipmunks cut in.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too  
And then, the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!"

"Excuse me?" Dave asked, the larger Chipmunks' eyes widening.

"That's your cue," the small Alvin explained.

"We can't do this," the temporary DJ sighed. "It's not supposed to rock that much and besides, it needs a girl."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," the larger Alvin said, going to the door.

"It's the Chipettes!" he called back a few moments later.

"Chip-who?" the smaller Alvin asked.

"Our best friends," he sighed, looking at his caretaker. "Who happen to be female."

"Oh, I get it!" the smaller Alvin declared. "Your girlfriends!"

"Not... exactly..." Simon blushed as the three Chipettes walked in.

"Okay! Let's restart the song with one of these girls!" he declared, startling the Chipettes.

Brittany stood forward. "I'll do the song!" she decided firmly.

"Great! Let's start!" They restarted the song, Dave a little less enthusiastic than the others.

Dave:

"Yeah, in the place to be,  
Chipmunks on the M I C,  
Witch Doctor,  
Everybody can they do it?  
(can they do it)  
Come on people let's get to it,  
(let's get to it)  
Come on shake, come on roll,  
Everybody hit the floor,  
Come on shake, come on roll,  
Here's the chipmunks here we go,

Chipmunks:

I told the witch doctor I was in love with you!  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true!  
And then the witch doctor he told me what to do!  
He said that:

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!

Dave:

Everybody can they do it? (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come on people let's get to it! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come on shake, come on roll,  
Everybody hit the floor,  
Come on shake, come on roll,  
Here's the chipmunks here we go,  
ALVIN! SIMON! THEADORE!

Chipmunks:

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true!  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice!  
And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice!  
He said to me, whoah! Yeah, he said to me,

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Brittany:

Ya you've been keepin' love from me just like you were a miser!  
And that's not very smart! (not very smart)  
So I went out and found myself someone  
Who'd tell me how to win your heart!  
(Whoa! Yeah!)

My friend the witch doctor, he told me what to say!  
My friend the witch doctor, he told me what to do!  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to yo! Whoah! Oh, baby!

Dave:

Everybody can they do it? (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)

Come on people let's get to it. (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come on shake, come on roll,  
Everybody hit the floor.  
Come on shake, come on roll,  
Here's the Chipmunks, here we go.

Chipmunks:

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

"They ruined my song!" Dave cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to all who thought this** **was a chapter.**

**This story is on hold until further notice.**

**I have too many running at once, so I am putting all of them on hold except for one.**

**This story will be continued at a later date.**

**Sorry for the delay; I will get this up and running as soon as possible!  
**


End file.
